


“After Hours”

by FiveMore



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Furry, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Talking Animals, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveMore/pseuds/FiveMore
Summary: This is a story of "After Hours". This story for 18 and up, so if you're below this, please do not read this. It has adult content and sex scenes. It's 9:00 AM at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and the animatronics roam the building, waiting for the Night Guard. Carl goes missing, tension between Foxy, etc. Have fun reading! Notes: Chica is the main character in this story.
Relationships: Bonnie/Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's), Chica/Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Chica/Freddy Fazbear, foxy - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	“After Hours”

Chapter 1

Time: 9:00 PM

It was a normal day at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria. Chica gave out cupcakes and pizza, while Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy performed on their stages. Bonnie was really good at playing the guitar, and Freddy did really well on his vocals. Foxy was acting like usual, being very lazy and just lip syncing with the music, because he secretly had no musical talent whatsoever. Then, when all was done, and the curtains closed, Chica and her co workers were free to roam and do whatever they wanted.

“Thank god it’s over.” exclaimed Chica. “My legs were killing me. Why don’t any of you guys serve the pizza?” she asked.

“Well, I’m the star attraction.” said Freddy. “Everyone comes to see me, because I’m the mascot, after all. And if children saw me serving pizza, then they’d lose all respect for me.”

“Well, I mean, I could help if you wanted me to,” said Bonnie. “But I’m playing the only instrument in the band, and I’ve never been good at delivering pizza.”

“Argh, I have me own job, laddy.” said Foxy. “You don’t do much on that stage when you’re on there anyway.” 

“Would you even classify your job as a job?” Chica thought to herself.

“Well, I’m off to the bathroom.” Bonnie said. “Seeing all that lemonade being served, well, makes you wanna use the bathroom!” He says. 

Bonnie runs off towards the bathroom, while Freddy sighs.

“I give you guys a lunch break, don’t I?” Freddy said.

“Argh, like a 5 minute lunch break, and we don’t even eat. We’re robots, mate!” Foxy said. 

“What do you even do during your lunch break? It looks like you do the same thing when you’re off break, too.” said Chica.

“Argh, I’d watch yourself before you get hooked, scallywag.” said Foxy

“Knock it off you two. I’m sick and tired of you guys arguing.” said Freddy. “It doesn’t make me any money, and it ruins your guy’s relationship. I’m going to check on Bonnie, make sure he didn’t fall into the toilet.”

Freddy walks towards the bathroom, and it’s just Foxy and Chica. Chica is still angry at Foxy for criticizing her job.

“I’m going to go check and see if the tables have been cleaned off.” said Chica. “Try doing something useful for once, Foxy.”

“Argh, like cleaning tables?” said Foxy, a mean grin creeping onto his face.

“Grr…” said Chica, and storms off, leaving Foxy to be his lazy self.

Chapter 2

Time: 9:30 PM

“What a jerk.” Chica said. “Maybe if he was more pressured by Freddy to do something, he would at least try.”

Chica heads towards the party table, where pizza scrapes and cupcake wrappers were left. She grabs a trash bag and gets to work, cleaning all of the trash, but trying not to throw away the confetti on the tables. “Saves money” Freddy’s voice echoed in Chica’s head. She then grabs new napkins, plates, cups, and the most important thing, party hats, and arranges the table for the next birthday boy or girl.

“Geez, when was the last time I cleaned Carl?” she thought. “Well, I might as well, I left Carl on a table, and a kid slobbered all over him.” Chica heads backstage, where Carl is kept. When she reaches there, though, he was gone. “Crap, I must’ve misplaced him. Carl? Carl? CARL!” Chica hollers more and more, but Carl is nowhere to be seen.

Then, she spots his candle near pirates cove, just through the peak of the backstage room. “What would Foxy want from you?” Chica shuddered after remembering telling Foxy that he does nothing during his job. Chica walks towards Pirates Cove, being careful to not disturb Foxy. Chica looks in Pirates Cove and gasps. The cupcake was taken apart, and carefully laid onto the wooden floorboards of Pirate Cove. Chica freaks out at first, but she remembers Freddy’s instructions on how to put Carl back together. She carefully took Carl's insides and runs to the back room to find the tool box. After about 10 minutes of putting back together and rewiring, Carl is fixed. 

“Why would he do such a thing?” Chica said out loud, which gets Bonnie's attention. 

“What’s up Chica?” Bonnie said. Chica jumped, thinking Foxy is behind her, but remembering Bonnie’s soothing voice, she answers back, ”Hey Bonnie, you kinda scared me there. Mind knocking next time?”. “Sure, sorry about that. Whatcha working on?” Bonnie said. Chica hesitates at first, but knowing Bonnie is innocent, she says “Someone destroyed Carl, and I had to rewire him.” Bonnie looks at Chica, shocked. “Is he ok?” Bonnie asks, worryingly. “He’s fine now, thanks Bonnie.” Chica said. “Well, good. I’m going to go and look for the night guard, ok?” Bonnie said. “Ok, be careful.” Chica said.

Bonnie leaves, and Chica works on putting the finishing touches on Carl. All of the sudden, the door slams behind her, which makes her jump so bad she drops Carl. She picks him up, put him back on the table and looked behind her. There was a dark figure, standing with its hand on the light switch. Chica stops herself from screaming just long enough for the lights to be turned on by the figure. 

Chapter 3  
Time: 10:30 PM

“Argh, bad idea roping other people into this, laddy...” said Foxy. “Why did you do it? Why did you take apart Carl?” Chica asked, almost at screaming level. Foxy then shook his head and said “I wanted to teach you a lesson, and now I’m going to have to teach you another one…”. Foxy locked the door behind him, which made Chica gulp. Foxy then started to walk towards Chica, which left Chica terrified. She muttered the words “You sick bastard” before Foxy jumps at her, knocking her to the ground and pinning her down.

Chica was in such a state of shock, she couldn’t scream for help. She tried to fend herself off, but Foxy grabbed at the bib on Chica’s chest. Then, _rip_ , just like that her chest is exposed. She gasps for air, but can’t breath. Foxy smacks his lips, and Chica noticed his bulge. She finally gave up, realizing this fox is much more powerful than she thought he was. Foxy pants drop, revealing his erection. It’s a nice, red color, and his testicles were a pinkish-redish color. Chica realizes that there's nothing she could do. She does the favor and pulled at her bottoms, revealing her vagina. She knew what he wanted. At this point, Foxy was salivating at extreme levels, you can tell he wanted this. It looked so good, Chica thought. She wanted it inside of her. She was ready. Foxy slid his cock onto Chica’s chest. He wanted a bigger erection, Chica assumed. His dick slid in and out in between her boobs, and Foxy looked like he was having the time of his life. Chica looked him dead in the eyes. 

“If you’re going to pound me,” Chica said, “look me in the eyes when you do it.” Foxy nodded his head, and pushed his cock in. It was like no other feeling she had felt before, and her breathing got shaky. Foxy was heaving fast. “He wants this, and now I want this.” Chica thought. Foxy thrusted back and forth, going in deeper every time. He breathed funny, his testicles fapping up and down while his helmet pushed against her vagina. Back and forth, back and forth… it felt so good, and Chica started moaning. Her moaning fueled Foxy to go faster. He was getting closer and closer to an orgasm, she could feel it. 

“Harder… HARDER!” Chica yelled, being fully involved in this. Foxy kept going, then, he had an orgasm. It exploded as Chica felt her insides being filled with Foxy’s seed. It was warm and delightful. Then, Foxy did something before pulling out. He kissed Chica on the check, pulling it out, cum all over his cock. Chica was blushing so badly her face looked like a roasted chicken.

“That’ll… that’ll teach ya’...” Foxy said, huffing and puffing still, while putting his pants back on. Chica was covered in his seed, it was gooey and white. She loved every second of it. Foxy began to exit the room, before Chica said, ”Foxy, wait!”, which made him stop in his tracks. “Th-thank you… F-Foxy…” she said, and Foxy just smiled, winked, and left. Chica was covered in cum, so she cleaned herself up and cleaned the floors where the jizz had spilled. She got dressed, picked up Carl, and put him back where he belonged.

Chapter 4

12:00 AM

At this point, Chica felt good because of that pounding. She walked out of the backstage area, and saw Freddy poke his head out of his office. “Chica, my office, now!”. Chica realized that Freddy has access to all cameras in the buildings, and froze. “He was watching us have sex…” Chica thought, and realized it was Foxy’s fault for not realizing there was a camera in there. She walked into Freddy’s office. 

Freddy was at his desk doing the usual: counting profit. You could say he was more of the businessman-type bear around the pizzeria. “Have a seat, Chica.” Freddy says. Chica was frightened because he knows the truth. “Chica, do you know why I called you into my office?” Freddy asked. “N-n-no?” Chica replies. “Well, I saw something in the storage room I wasn’t meant to see…” said Freddy. Chica started sweated profusely. She knew what he knew. 

“I’m sorry if I was invading your privacy, but we can’t have that around our company.” Freddy said. “Freddy, I’m sorry, it’s just someone broke Carl and I was trying to fix him-” Chica gets interrupted. “I would tell everyone of what you've done, but I’m not that type of bear. Freddy said. “But, I would like to ask for a favor… Chica, in all honesty, I want you to suck me” Freddy asks. 

“What- but why? Wouldn’t that mean you’re doing the same thing as Foxy?” Chica exclaimed. “I don’t know… an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth?” Freddy questions. “Do it, and I won't tell a soul”. “I don’t know Freddy, it sounds kinda forced…” Chica said. Before she can say anything else, Freddy pulled down his pants to reveal his dick. It’s big, but Chica knew she could take it, plus, she enjoyed her time with Foxy. 

She took her bib off, got down on her hands and knees, and stroked Freddy’s cock with her hands. As she stroked, it got harder, and Freddy was really calm about it, like he’s done this before. She put her hands on his chest, which was fluffy. His bush was a darker brown than his chest, and his testicles, which were the same color as his penis, were furry. Chica then brought her beak and thrusted onto his penis. Chica knew from Foxy that men like when women make moaning sounds. So that's exactly what she did, and Freddy enjoyed it just as much as Foxy, as he began breathing heavily. 

She went back and forth at different speeds, and even started to use her tongue. Freddy started inhaling and exhaling through his nose, trying his best not to convey struggle. “H-have you done this be-before?” Freddy asked Chica. Chica, whose voice was muffled, said, “No, but there’s a first time for everything, right?”. Chica sucked harder, and Freddy was fully erect. “Come on, cum bear” Chica thought to herself. 

Finally, Freddy pulls Chica’s head onto his dick and ejaculates, seed filling Chica’s mouth. Chica has never tasted cum before, but it tasted so good. She started gulping the bear’s jizz down her throat. She couldn’t breath until she stopped swallowing, and her mouth filled up with the cum. Because of her inability to contain it, the cum exploded all over her and Freddy from her mouth. Chica gasped for air and coughed up semen. “I bet it felt so good to get his cock sucked…” Chica thought. 

“Wow…, that was a good time Chica...” said Freddy. “Yeah, I’m glad you enjoyed it…” said Chica. She wiped her beak and left Freddy’s office, Freddy panting behind her and smiling.

Chapter 5

1:00 AM

Chica was wore out from all the sex she’s been having. She agrees with herself that it's time to power down for the night and go to sleep. She walked very tiringly to the stage drifts into slumber.

1 hour later…

  
  


“Chica, are you ok? Wake up Chica.” Chica’s eyes flutter around the room and find Bonnie, standing beside her, guitar in hand. “What's going on?” said Chica. 

“Nothing, just wondering if everything went alright with Carl, you know, fixing him and stuff…” said Bonnie. “Yeah, it went fine.” said Chica, making sure to choose her words carefully. “That’s good. Chica, I-I want to tell you something, but I’m afraid you would think bad of me…” said Bonnie. “Bonnie, you can tell me anything, I’m here for you.” said Chica.

“Chica… I have feelings for you. I’ve had a crush on you ever since we’ve met, and I love you Chica.” said Bonnie. Chica blushed deeply. “I’ve had a crush on you too Bonnie. You’re nice and shy, just like me, and I would love to go on a date, if you’re ok with it.” said Chica. “Ok, sure, thanks Chica, I’ll plan a date!” said Bonnie, surprised his plan worked as well as it did. “Well, see you then Bonnie.” said Chica. Bonnie leaves, and Chica is alone again. She’s always had feelings for Bonnie, but never knew how to ask him, because he’s so shy. She was afraid if she asked, it would scare him off, but thankfully he came to her first. “Now just to wait and see what happens…” 

Chapter 6

3 days later:

Time: 5:00 AM

Bonnie and Chica are sitting at a dining table, “eating” pizza and “drinking” pop. “So, how’s your day been? Anything new happen?” asked Bonnie. “Just the usual, serving pizza and cupcakes.” answered Chica. “How about you?”

“Well, I learned a new guitar riff, and I drew some, but that's about it. I’m not the best drawer, but I'm still learning.” said Bonnie. “Why did you have feelings for me, Chica?”

“Well, you’re smart, you learn things fast, and you have a good personality, Bonnie, plus, you’re pretty hot.” said Chica.

Bonnie blushes after being flattered by Chica. “Well, I love you because your eyes match the color of my fur, and you can always take control of a situation, and I love the way you walk, you talk, you-” Bonnie gets interrupted by Chica. “Ok, ok, no need to flatter me back. You’re a good guy, Bonnie.”. “Chica... will- will you be my girlfriend?” Bonnie asks shyly. “Yes, I would love to” Chica replies.

Bonnie blushed even harder now, to the point were it looked like his cheeks were burning. He stands up and walks over to Chica, and they kiss. She finally found her soulmate, and she wanted to be with him forever. “Meet me at Pirates Cove.”said Chica. “I have a surprise for you”

Chica then waits at Pirates Cove, making sure beforehand that Foxy wasn’t there. Bonnie sees Chica standing beside Pirates Cove and joins her.

“So, what's this surprise you wanted to show me, Chica?” Bonnie says. “Go into Pirates Cove, and I’ll meet you inside.” Chica explains.

“Um, whatever you say, Chica.” Bonnie nervously answered. He climbed into Pirates Cove, Chica following him in.

“Ok, now close your eyes” Chica requests. Bonnie closes his eyes. “Now open them!” Chica exclaimed. Bonnie opened his eyes to see Chica completely naked. “W-w-w-what?” Bonnie said nervously, sweating from his brow. “Well, we both love each other, so it seemed fair that we do this first date.” Chica said. Chica points to the bulge in Bonnie’s pants. “What's that, Bonnie?” Chica asks, knowing what the answer will be. Bonnie blushes, and tried to hide it, but it’s too late. Bonnie, sweating like a he’s in a sauna, hesitantly pulls his pants down to show his boner. It’s smaller than Freddy’s and Foxy’s, but dick is dick. His testicles are the same color as his chest, and his dick was a dark purple. Chica jumps onto Bonnie, ready to be fucked. “I feel like I’m going to regret this…” said Bonnie, nervous. “It’s not that bad, just insert it in and trust your hips up and down. It might hurt at first, but you’ll love it.” Chica says excitingly. “Well, whatever you say Chica…” said Bonnie. 

Chica could tell he was nervous, and that it was his first time, so she decided she would go easy on him. Chica lowered her pelvis into the erect cock under her. Bonnie almost screamed, but Chica went slowly, until he was used to it. After 10 minutes, Chica was practically jumping on Bonnie’s throbbing cock, and Chica loved it. He hit all the right spots, and it pleased her a lot. 

“When does it stop?” Bonnie asked painfully. “When you cum, silly” Chica answered. Chica felt really sympathetic for Bonnie, and went faster to get it over with, even though she was enjoying the pounding she was receiving. She would teach Bonnie like Foxy taught her. Bonnie squirmed under Chica while he fucked her. “I-I love you Ch-Chica…” muttered Bonnie. “I do too, Bonnie…” whispered Chica. Chica leaned in and French Kissed Bonnie, shocking him a little bit, but calming him at the same time. With one final thrust, Bonnie, who was breathing fast and heavy, was moaning with Chica while his small bursts of seed filled her. He kept squirming, trying to squeeze all of the semen out of his penis. When Bonnie was done, he slid his cock out and breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m so glad it’s over…” Bonnie said. Before he could say another word, Chica hugged him and kissed him again.

6:00 AM

THE END


End file.
